Winnipeg, Manitoba
Winnipeg is a city of over 600,000 people and is the capital of Manitoba, Canada The city was originally founded as Fort Rouge in 1738. For a period it was known as Fort Gibraltar. It was renamed Fort Garry in 1822 and finally renamed Winnipeg in 1783. The city of Winnipeg now includes the former municpalities Transcona, St. Boniface, St Vital, West Kildonan, East Kildonan, Tuxedo, Old Kildonan, North Kildonan, Fort Garry, Charleswood, and St. James =Hockey in Winnipeg= The city of Winnipeg has been host to many hockey events over the years. Due to its' central location in Canada and the fact that the Shea's Amphitheatre was the only artificial ice surface between Toronto and Vancouver for many years.Winnipeg has hosted games of the Memorial Cup finals thirteen times between 1922 and 1959. Winnipeg was a hot bed for senior hockey particularly from 1911 to 1917 with the Winnipeg Victorias, the Winnipeg Hockey Club, the Winnipeg Monarchs, and the Winnipeg 61st Battalion all holding the Allan Cup during this time frame. Winnipeg also hosted eight Allan Cup Finals after this period with the last being held in 1968. Winnipeg hosted the 1967 Centennial Tournament, with teams from Canada, Soviet Union, Czechoslovakia, and USA. From 1965 to 1968 Winnipeg was the base for Canada's amateur national hockey team. Third game of the Canada Soviet tournament of 1972 was held in Winnipeg, and ended in a 4-4 tie. Winnipeg hosted games of the 1973, 1977, 1978, 1979 AVCO World Trophy finals. Game 6 of the 1979 final was the last game ever played by the WHA one game of the 1976 Canada Cup and five games of the 1981 Canada Cup Winnipeg hosted the 2006 AHL All-Star Classic 2007 IIHF World Women's Championship 2007 Game 5 of the Canada Russia Junior Super Series 2009 World Deaf Ice Hockey Championship Winnpeg hosted the 2011 World U-17 Hockey Challenge along with Portage La Prairie Winnipeg is scheduled to co-host the 2021 World Junior Ice Hockey Championships with Thunder Bay, Ontario Teams Major League * Winnipeg Jets ' # (WHA, 1972-1979) join NHL during NHL-WHA merger # (NHL, 1979-1996) moved to Phoenix, become Phoenix Coyotes # '(NHL, 2011-present) Minor League *Manitoba Moose #(IHL, 1996-2001) join AHL when IHL folds #(AHL, 1996-2011) franchise relocated to St. John's and become St. John's IceCaps, when ownership purchases Atlanta Thrashers of NHL and relocates franchise to Winnipeg #(AHL, 2015-Present) *Winnipeg Maple Leafs (Manitoba Professional Hockey League, 1907-1909) *Winnipeg Maroons #(Central Hockey League, 1925-1926) league renamed AHA #(American Hockey Association, 1926-1928) withdrew * Winnipeg Shamrocks (Manitoba Professional Hockey League, 1908-1909) * Winnipeg Strathconas # (Manitoba Hockey Association, 1906-1907) league changes name and becomes openly professional # (Manitoba Professional Hockey League, 1907-1908) revert to amateur status *Winnipeg Warriors (Western Hockey League, 1955-1961) moved to San Francisco became San Francisco Seals *Winnipeg Winnipegs *(Manitoba Hockey Association, 1892-1902) also use Winnipeg Hockey Club name *(Manitoba Professional Hockey League, 1908-1909) disband January 9, 1909 Major Junior *Winnipeg Clubs (Western Canada Hockey League, 1973-1976) renamed Monarchs *Winnipeg Jets #''(Canadian Major Junior Hockey League, 1967-1968) league renamed WCHL #(Western Canada Hockey League, 1968-1973) renamed Clubs *Winnipeg Monarchs (Western Canada Hockey League, 1976-1977) moved to Calgary, renamed Calgary Wranglers *Winnipeg Warriors (WHL) (WHL, 1980-1984) relocated to Moose Jaw Senior *East Kildonan-Elmwood Millionaires (Canadian Amateur Senior Hockey League, 1975-1986) cease operations *East Kildonan Screaming Eagles (Canadian Central Hockey League, 1972-1974) withdrew *Elmwood Giants *Graham-Hoeme Plowmen (Manitoba Senior Hockey League, 1946-1947 *Red River Rebels (Red River Community College) #(Manitoba Assiniboine Hockey League, 1976-1980) #also played in South Eastern Manitoba Hockey League *St. Boniface Mohawks #(Manitoba Senior Hockey League, 1967-1971) join CCHL #(Saskatchewan Senior Hockey League, 1970-1971) played as a guest team #(Canadian Central Hockey League, 1971-1974) play independent following season #Independent Schedule (1974-1975) join CASHL #(Central Amateur Senior Hockey League, 1975-1991) #Independent Schedule (1991-1994) folded *St Boniface Riels (Manitoba Eastern Hockey League, 1973-1974) join Manitoba Assiniboine Hockey League *St Boniface Saints (Independent Hockey League, 1912-1913) *St. Boniface Seals *St Boniface Voyageurs #(Manitoba Eastern Hockey League, 1969-1971) withdrew, return for 72-73 season #(Manitoba Eastern Hockey League, 1972-1973) *St. James Flames (Central Amateur Senior Hockey League, 1986-1991) fold with league *St. James Flyers (Central Amateur Senior Hockey League, 1976-1980) *Stan Evans Stylists (Manitoba Senior Hockey League, 1946-1947) *Transcona Chargers (Central Amateur Senior Hockey League, 1975-1979) *Transcona Kings (Central Amateur Senior Hockey League, 1989-1990) *Transcona Lions (Manitoba Senior Hockey League, 1966-1967) *Transcona Turbos (Manitoba Eastern Hockey League, 1971-1977) * Winnipegs-University of Manitoba (Senior) 1923-24 * Winnipeg Argonauts (Senior) 1918-19, 1925-26 played in provincial senior playoffs *Winnipeg Beavers (Senior) (Winnipeg & District League, 1916-17) *Winnipeg Blades (Central Amateur Senior Hockey League, 1975-1976) *Winnipeg Buffaloes (States-Dominion Hockey League, 1950-1951) * Winnipeg Canada Packers (Winnipeg Big Four League, 1936-1937) * Winnipeg Canadian National Winnipeg Big Four League, 1936-1937) * Winnipeg Canadian Pacific Winnipeg Big Four League, 1936-1937) * Winnipeg Civics (Senior) (Manitoba & Western League, 1913-14) * Winnipeg Clark's Cruisers (Senior) (Winnipeg & District League, 1938-40) * Winnipeg Dragoons (Manitoba Hockey Association, 1893-94) *Winnipeg Great West Life (Winnipeg Big Four League, 1936-1937) *Winnipeg International Laboratories (Senior) 1937-38 *Winnipeg Lombard's (Senior) (Winnipeg & District League, 1938-40) *Winnipeg Maroons #(Manitoba Senior Hockey League, 1953-1954) #Was only senior hockey team in province of Manitoba from 1955 to 1964 #(Saskatchewan Senior Hockey League, 1962-1964 as a touing team) #(Manitoba Senior Hockey League, 1965-1967) moved to St. Boniface, renamed St. Boniface Mohawks *Winnipeg Maroons-Canada Nationals (Saskatchewan Senior Hockey League, 1964-1964) withdrew due to lack of competition *Winnipeg Nationals (Manitoba Senior Hockey League, 1946-1947) withdrew, team may have played independent schedule for 1947-48 season * Winnipeg Native Sons (Senior) Winnipeg Hockey League,1929-32 *Winnipeg Reo Flyers (Manitoba Senior Hockey League, 1946-1948) folded * Winnipeg Rowing Club (Manitoba Hockey Association,1902-1906) * Winnipeg St Johns (St. John's College/University of Manitoba (Senior) 1926-28 * Winnipeg Somme (Senior) Winnipeg League, 1917-18 * Winnipeg Strathconas (Independent Hockey League, 1912-1913) * Winnipeg Tigers-Falcons 1924-25 Manitoba Senior Playoffs merged teams for senior playoffs * Winnipeg Victorias (Senior) Manitoba Hockey Association,1892-1906, play in amateur leagues after 1906 * Winnipeg Vikings (Senior) (Manitoba Senior Playoffs "B" Division,1933-34) * Winnipeg Vimy (Senior) Winnipeg League, 1917-18 * Winnipeg Ypres (Senior) Winnipeg League, 1917-18 *Wise Guys Military Teams playing in Senior Leagues in Winnipeg Area *2nd Armoured Car Regiment (Senior) 1940-41 * 7th Infantry Brigade (Senior) 1940-41 * Artillery Training Centre (Senior) 1940-41 * Infantry Training Centre (Senior) 1940-41 * Divisional Troops (Senior) 1940-41 * Fort Osborne Rifles (Senior) 1891-29 * Royal Winnipeg Rifles (Senior) 1939-40 * Winnipeg 200th Battalion (Senior) 1916-17 * Winnipeg 221st Battalion (Senior) 1916-17 * Winnipeg 223rd Battalion (Senior) 1916-17 * Winnipeg 61st Battalion (Senior) 1915-16 * Winnipeg Army (Senior) 1942-49 * Winnipeg Army Grenades 1944-45 * Winnipeg Army All Stars {Senior) 1915-16 * Winnipeg Artillery (Senior) 1940-42 * Winnipeg District Depot (Senior) 1941-42 * Winnipeg Navy (Senior) 1940-49 * Winnipeg Provost Corps (Senior) 1941-42 * Winnipeg RCAF (Senior) 1940-41 * Winnipeg RCAF Bombers (Senior) 1942-43 & 1944-45 * Winnipeg RCAF Hurricanes (Senior) 1941-42 * Winnipeg RCAF Spitfires (Senior) 1941-42 Very Honourable mention: The 3rd Canadian Infantry Division "Winnipegs" played in the 1940-41 season Antigonish-Pictou-Colchester Senior Hockey League while stationed at the miltary camp at Debert, Nova Scotia while waiting overseas deployment during the Second World War. Intermediate * Elmwood Millionaires (Winniboine Intermediate Hockey League, 1954-1955) *North End Flyers (Manitoba Assiniboine Hockey League , 1977-1983) *St Boniface Seals #(Winnipeg Metro Intermediate 'AA" Hockey League, 1961-1962) #(Manitoba Intermediate 'AA' Hockey League, 1964-1965) *Transcona Lions #(Winnipeg Metro Intermediate 'AA" Hockey League, 1961-1962) league renamed to MIAAHL #(Manitoba Intermediate 'AA' Hockey League, 1962-1965) *West End Orioles (Winniboine Intermediate Hockey League, 1951-1953) *Winnipeg Bookers (Winniboine Intermediate Hockey League, 1951-1952) *Winnipeg Drewrys (Intermediate (Big Six Intermediate Hockey League, 1957) join league for playoffs, which weren't held and then play in Provincial Playoffs *Winnipeg Kings (Winniboine Intermediate Hockey League, 1952-1953) *Winnipeg Sabres (Manitoba Assiniboine Hockey League, 1974-1975) Junior A *Assiniboine Park Monarchs (Manitoba Junior Hockey League, 1975-1977) revert to Winnipeg Monarchs name *CUAC Blues (Manitoba Junior Hockey League 1939-45) *East Kildonan Bisons (Manitoba Junior Hockey League 1940-42) *Elmwood (Winnipeg and District Junior Hockey League, 1917-1919) *Elmwood Maple Leafs (Manitoba Junior Hockey League 1933-1940) *Elmwood Millionaires (Winnipeg and District Junior Hockey League, 1924-1931) *Fort Garry Blues (Manitoba Junior Hockey League 1978-1984) renamed Winnipeg South Blues *Fort Garry Frontiersmen (Central Manitoba Junior Hockey League) join MJHL as Kenora Muskies when two leagues merge *Fort Rouge Wanderers (Winnipeg and District Junior Hockey League, 1917-1918) *Kern-Hill Nationals (Manitoba Major Junior Hockey League, 1973-1975) *Kildonan North Stars (Manitoba Junior Hockey League 1976-1990) folded *Kildonan Stars (Manitoba Junior Hockey League 1933-1934) become West Kildonan Stars *Manitoba Bisons #(Winnipeg and District Junior Hockey League, 1921-1933) see MJHL #(Manitoba Junior Hockey League, 1931-1937) withdrew *Raiders Junior Hockey Club (Manitoba Major Junior Hockey League, 2007-Present) *River Heights Cardinals (Manitoba Major Junior Hockey League, 1970-1978) *St. Boniface Athletics #(Winnipeg and District Junior Hockey League, 1922-1923) #(Winnipeg and District Junior Hockey League, 1929-1930 #(Manitoba Junior Hockey League 1939-1945) *St. Boniface Canadiens (Manitoba Junior Hockey League 1951-1964) become Winnipeg Warriors *St. Boniface Saints Manitoba Junior Hockey League 1967-2000) renamed Winnipeg Saints *St. Boniface Seals (Manitoba Junior Hockey League 1934-1939) renamed St. Boniface Athletics *St. James Braves (Manitoba Junior Hockey League 1966-1967) renamed Canadiens when sold *St. James Canadians #(Manitoba Junior Hockey League 1936-1946) merge with Stan Evans Orioles as St. James Orioles #(Manitoba Junior Hockey League 1946-1947) become Winnipeg Canadiens #(Manitoba Junior Hockey League 1967-2003) *St. James Orioles (Manitoba Junior Hockey League 1945-1946) merger ended renamed St. James Canadians *St Vital Greyhounds (Winnipeg and District Junior Hockey League, 1924-1929) *Seven Oaks Raiders (Manitoba Major Junior Hockey League, 1977-2007) renamed Raiders Junior Hockey Club *Southeast (Southeast Tribal Council) Blades (Manitoba Junior Hockey League, 1992-1996) franchise granted one year leave of absence and then move to Sagkeeng with no name change *Southeast (Southeast Tribal Council) T-Birds (Manitoba Junior Hockey League, 1991-1992) renamed Blades *Southeast (Southeast Tribal Council) Thunderbirds (Manitoba Junior Hockey League, 1988-1991) renamed T-Birds *Transcona Rangers (Manitoba Junior Hockey League, 1958-1959) revert to Winnipeg Rangers name *Union Canadienne (Winnipeg and District Junior Hockey League, 1917-1918) *West Kildonan North Stars (Manitoba Junior Hockey League 1967-1976) renamed Kildonan North Stars *West Kildonan Stars (Manitoba Junior Hockey League 1935-1936) become Winnipeg Winnipegs *Winnipeg Air Cadets (Manitoba Junior Hockey League, 1943-44) returned to Greater Winnipeg Juvenile Hockey League *Winnipeg Argos/Argonauts #(Winnipeg and District Junior Hockey League, 1917-19) withdrew #(Winnipeg and District Junior Hockey League, 1922-1927) withdrew *Winnipeg Barons (Manitoba Junior Hockey League, 1952-57) folded *Winnipeg Black Hawks (Manitoba Junior Hockey League, 1947-52) renamed Barons * 'Winnipeg Blues (Manitoba Junior Hockey League, 2010-Present)' *Winnipeg Braves (Manitoba Junior Hockey League, 1957-1966) renamed St. James Braves * Winnipeg Canadians (Winnipeg and District Junior Hockey League, 1922-23) *Winnipeg Canadiens #(Winnipeg and District Junior Hockey League, 1920-1921) moved to St Boniface #(Manitoba Junior Hockey League, 1947-1950) franchise sold and moved to St. Boniface *Winnipeg Canoe Club (Winnipeg and District Junior Hockey League, 1921-1923) withdrew *Winnipeg Catholic Club (Winnipeg and District Junior Hockey League, 1920-21) withdrew *Winnipeg Columbus Club #(Winnipeg and District Junior Hockey League, 1921-1922) withdrew #(Winnipeg and District Junior Hockey League, 1927-1933 fold after failed merger with Winnipeg Winnipegs * Winnipeg Esquires (Manitoba Junior Hockey League, 1942-1944) merge with Winnipeg Red Wings for one season * Winnipeg Esquires-Red Wings (Manitoba Junior Hockey League,1944-1945) folded * Winnipeg Falcons # (Winnipeg and District Junior Hockey League, 1920-1925) withdrew # (Manitoba Junior Hockey League, 1931-36) merge with Winnipeg Rangers as Winnipeg Falcon-Rangers # (Manitoba Junior Hockey League, 1940-42) withdrew * Winnipeg Falcon-Rangers (Manitoba Junior Hockey League, 1936-1939) merger disolved * Winnipeg Grand Trunk Pacific (Winnipeg and District Junior Hockey League, 1918-19) withdrew * Winnipeg Monarchs # (Winnipeg and District Junior Hockey League, 1918-1920) withdrew # (Winnipeg and District Junior Hockey League, 1931-1933) league renamed MJHL # (Manitoba Junior Hockey League, 1933-1975) renamed Assiniboine Park Monarchs to allow for Winnipeg Monarchs name to be used by WCHL team # (Manitoba Junior Hockey League, 1977-1978) become Fort Garry Blues *Winnipeg Native Sons (Manitoba Junior Hockey League, 1931-32) withdrew *Winnipeg Norwood (Winnipeg and District Junior Hockey League, 1917-18) withdrew *Winnipeg Pilgrims #(Winnipeg and District Junior Hockey League, 1918-1920) withdrew #(Winnipeg and District Junior Hockey League, 1925-1929) withdrew *Winnipeg Rangers #(Manitoba Junior Hockey League, 1934-1936) merge with Winnipeg Falcons as Winnipeg Falcon-Rangers #(Manitoba Junior Hockey League, 1956-1957) moved to Brandon #(Manitoba Junior Hockey League, 1959-1967) sold and renamed St. Boniface Saints *Winnipeg St Johns (HS) (Manitoba Junior Hockey League, 1933-34) withdrew * Winnipeg Saints (Manitoba Junior Hockey League, 2000-2012) sold, relocated to Virden and renamed Virden Oil Capitals *Winnipeg Tammany Tigers (Winnipeg and District Junior Hockey League, 1917-1927) withdrew *Winnipeg United Grain Growers (Winnipeg and District Junior Hockey League, 1917-18) withdrew *Winnipeg Victoria Bisons #(Winnipeg and District Junior Hockey League, 1919-21) withdrew #(Winnipeg and District Junior Hockey League, 1922-28) withdrew *Winnipeg Warriors (MJHL) (Manitoba Junior Hockey League, 1964-67) become West Kildonan North Stars *Winnipeg Wellingtons (Manitoba Junior Hockey League, 1945-46) folded *Winnipeg Weston (Winnipeg and District Junior Hockey League, 1917-21) withdrew *Winnipeg Winnipegs (junior) #(Winnipeg and District Junior Hockey League, 1919-21) withdrew #(Manitoba Junior Hockey League, 1931-33) fold after failed merger with Winnipeg Columbus Club #(Manitoba Junior Hockey League, 1936-1938) folded * Winnipeg Young Mens Lutheran Club (Winnipeg and District Junior Hockey League, 1918-20) withdrew * Winnipeg South Blues 1984-2010) sold and renamed Winnipeg Blues * Wolseley Flyers (Manitoba Junior Hockey League, 1942-43) dropped by league * Woodhaven Leafs (Manitoba Junior Hockey League, 1935-36) become St. James Canadians Junior B *North Winnipeg Satelites (KJHL) Junior C (Manitoba Major Junior Hockey League) *Charleswood Hawks '(Manitoba Major Junior Hockey League, 1970-Present)' *East Kildonan Knights (Manitoba Major Junior Hockey League, 1972-1981) folded, replaced by River East Royal Knights *Fort Garry Blues (Manitoba Major Junior Hockey League, 1970-2005) become Fort Garry/Fort Rouge Twins *'Fort Garry/Fort Rouge Twins (Manitoba Major Junior Hockey League, 2005-Present)' *'River East Royal Knights (Manitoba Major Junior Hockey League, 1981-Present)' *'St. Boniface Riels (Manitoba Major Junior Hockey League, 1971-Present)' *St. James (Manitoba Major Junior Hockey League, 1970-1971) folded *'St. James Canucks' '(Manitoba Major Junior Hockey League, 1978-Present)' *'St. Vital Victorias (Manitoba Major Junior Hockey League, 1975-Present)' *'Transcona Railer Express (Manitoba Major Junior Hockey League, 2012-Present)' *Transcona Railers (Manitoba Major Junior Hockey League, 1983-2011) folded *Transcona Titans (Manitoba Major Junior Hockey League, 1972-1976) *West Kildonan Nev Knights (Manitoba Major Junior Hockey League, 1972-1975) Arenas * MTS Center (2004-Present) * Bell MTS Iceplex(2010-Present) ** Winnipeg Free Press Arena (Main) ** Assiniboine Credit Union Arena ** RE/MAX Arena ** Red River Co-Op Arena * Olympic Rink (1923-1960's) * Shea's Amphitheatre (1909-1955) * Winnipeg Arena (1955-2004) * Winnipeg Auditorium (1898-1926) destroyed by fire; rebuilt as a theatre type venue in 1931 * Tydell Park Community Centre Rink * Tuxedo Community Centre Rink * Valley Gardens Community Centre Rink * Varsity View Community Centre Rink * Victoria Community Centre Rink * Waverly Heights Community Centre Rink * West Kildonan Community Centre Rink * Robert A. Steen Memorial Community Centre Rink * Sturgeon Creek Community Centre Rink * Riverview Community Centre Rink * Roblin Park Community Centre Rink * Silver Heights Community Centre Rink * Sir John Franklin Community Centre Rink * River Osborne Community Centre Rink * Sinclair Park Community Centre Rink * South Transcona Community Centre Rink * Southdale Community Centre Rink * St. Norbert Community Centre Rink * Westdale Community Centre Rink * Weston Memorial Community Centre Rink * Woodhaven Park Community Centre Rink * Windsor Community Centre Rink * Winakwa Community Centre Rink * Willdwood Community Centre Rink * Westridge Community Centre Rink * Vince Leah Community Centre Rink * Archwood Community Centre Rink * Bord-Aire Community Centre Rink * Bourkevale Community Centre Rink * Bronx Park Community Centre Rink * Brooklands Community Centre Rink * Burton Cummings Community Centre Rink * Central Community Community Centre Rink * Chalmers Community Centre Rink * Clifton Community Centre Rink * Crescentwood Community Centre Rink * Lord Roberts Community Centre Rink * Luxton Community Centre Rink * Champlain Community Centre Rink * Melrose Community Centre Rink * Morse Place Community Centre Rink * Norberry Community Centre Rink * Norquay Community Centre Rink * North Kildonan Community Centre Rink * Northwood Community Centre Rink * Red River Community Centre Rink * Kirkfield-Westwood Community Centre Rink * Kelvin Community Centre Rink * Dakota Community Centre Rink * Deer Lodge Community Centre Rink * Earl Grey Community Centre Rink * East Elmwood Community Centre Rink * East End Community Centre Rink * Fort Garry Community Centre Rink * Garden City Community Centre Rink * Gateway Community Centre Rink * Glenlee Community Centre Rink * Glenwood Community Centre Rink * Greendell Community Centre Rink * Harrow Community Centre Rink * Greendale Community Centre Rink * Heritage-Victoria Community Centre Rink * Isaac Brock Community Centre Rink * Richmond Kings Community Centre Rink * Orioles Community Centre Rink * Oxford Heights Community Centre Rink * Park City West Community Centre Rink * Maples Recreation Association Rink * Eric Coy Arena * Charles A Barbour Arena * East End Community Club * Canlan Ice Sports-Winnipeg * Bertrand Arena * Keith Bodley Indoor Arena * Frank Wythe Recreation Centre * Pioneer Arena * Century Arena * Roland Michener Arena * River East Arena * Dutton Memorial Arena * River Height Community Centre Rink * Dakota Community Club * St. Vital Centennial Arena * St. Norbert Community Club * St. James Civic Centre Arena * Southdale Community Club * Sargent Park Arena * Sam Southern Arena * Assiniboia West Recreation Association Rink * Terry Sawchuck Memorial Arena * Winnipeg Winter Club * Gateway Recreation Centre * Glenwood Community Club * Billy Mosienko Arena * Maples Multiplex * Maginot Arena * Notre Dame Arena * Allard Arena * River Heights Arena * Richmond Kings Community Centre * Max Bell Centre * Old Exhibtion Arena * West Kildonan Memorial Indoor Arena * Vimy Arena * Notre Dame Recreation Association Rink * Ralph Brown Recreation Association Rink Champions 'Stanley Cup *1895-96 '''Winnipeg Victorias *1900-01 Winnipeg Victorias *1901-02 Winnipeg Victorias 'Avco World Trophy' *1975-76 Winnipeg Jets *1977-78 Winnipeg Jets *1978-79 Winnipeg Jets 'Edinburgh Trophy' *1955-56 Winnipeg Warriors 'Olympic Games' *1920 Winnipeg Falcons *1932 Winnipeg Winnipegs World Championships *1931 University of Manitoba Grads *1935 Winnipeg Monarchs 'Allan Cup' *1910-11 Winnipeg Victorias *1911-12 Winnipeg Victorias *1912-13 Winnipeg Winnipegs *1913-14 Winnipeg Monarchs *1915-16 Winnipeg 61st Battalion *1919-20 Winnipeg Falcons *1930-31 Winnipeg Winnipegs *1963-64 Winnipeg Maroons 'Hardy Cup' *1982-83 Winnipeg North End Flyers 'Memorial Cup' *1920-21 Winnipeg Falcons *1922-23 University of Manitoba *1930-31 Elmwood Millionaires *1934-35 Winnipeg Monarchs *1940-41 Winnipeg Rangers *1942-43 Winnipeg Rangers *1945-46 Winnipeg Monarchs *1958-59 Winnipeg Braves 'University Cup' *1964-65 University of Manitoba Players and coaches * Clint Albright * Scott Allison * Tyler Arnason * John Arundel * Carter Ashton * Doug Baldwin * Gord Baldwin * Cam Barker * Joe Barnes * Frank Bathgate * Billy Bawlf * Rejean Beauchemin * Bill Benson * Andy Blair * Lonny Bohonos * Helge Bostrom * Ralph "Scotty" Bowman * Jack Bownass * Dustin Boyd * Andy Branigan * Steve Briere * George Brown * Cecil Browne * Al Buchanan * Bill Burega * Codey Burki * Walter Byron * Art Chapman * Stefan Cherneski * Bob Chrystal * Ray Clearwater * Cam Connor * Joe Cooper * Art Coulter * Riley Cote * Joe Crozier * Nigel Dawes * Dale Derkatch * Ernie Dickens * Jim Dobson * Jordy Douglas * Mark Dutiaume * Gary Emmons * Brian Engblom * Dean Fedorchuk * Wilf Field * Tom Fowler * Frank Fredrickson * Cal Gardner * Paul Gauthier * Billy Gooden * Jack Gordon * Jim Hargreaves * Ted Harris * Bill Heindl Sr. * Jim Henry * Phil Hergesheimer * Wally Hergesheimer * Ike Hildebrand * George Hill * Cecil Hoekstra * Ed Hoekstra * Matt Hubbauer * Jack Hughes * Jeff Hunt * Ted Irvine * Ching Johnson * George Johnston * Bill Juzda * Mike Keane * Duncan Keith * Gerry Kell * Scott Kelman * Bill Kendall * Gord Kerr * Brent Krahn * Joe Krol * Arnie Kullman * Ed Kullman * Mike Leclerc * Brian Loney * Odie Lowe * Ab McDonald * Bill MacKenzie * George Maneluk * Mike Maneluk * Jack Mann * Bill Masterton * John Marks * Frank Mathers * Eddie Mazur * John McCreedy * Kevin McCarthy * Dylan McIlrath * Frazer McLaren * Jack McLean * Sonny Mignacca * Al Millar * Craig Millar * Amby Moran * Bryan Muir * Robbie Neale * Rick Newell * Colton Orr * Ross Parke * Johnny Peirson * Cliff Pennington * Calvin Pickard * James Reimer * Ken Reardon * Craig Reichert * Gus Rivers * Tom Rockey * Church Russell * Terry Sawchuk * Dave Semenko * Alex Shibicky * Alex Singbush * Ed Slowinski * Art Somers * Lorne Stamler * Daryl Stanley * Wally Stanowski * Alexander Steen * Pete Stemkowski * Art Stratton * Les Strongman * Victor Hubert Tait * Billy Taylor * Jimmy Thomson * Joe Thorsteinson * Bill Tibbs * Charles Tobin * Kevin Todd * Dale Weise * Bob Winograd * Allan Woodman * Bob Woytowich * Bruno Zarrillo Category:NHL Cities Category:Manitoba towns